¿Después de que yo muera… Ahí estarás tu?
by SionFujimori
Summary: No todo en la vida es siempre lo que se espera, todo conlleva dolor y sufrimiento, de ahí.. Suzuno narra lo sucedido hasta el ultimo segundo de su vida


Siempre buscaba una respuesta a mis preguntas, pero era de pocas palabras, no era de hablar mucho, algunos quizás me hayan considerado como antisocial, pero tu nunca pensaste eso. Quizás suene muy egoísta pero nunca he ha gustado mentir, tu eras _solo mío_, desde niños, y tu estabas consiente de eso. Desde que estuvimos en ese Orfanato, tenias claro que yo no confiaba en los demás, no se aun si llegabas a mirarme entre el medio de la estantería de libros, o quizás debajo de mi cama, hacia cualquier cosa con tal de no estar a la vista de nadie, yo _odiaba a todos_, los odiaba, porque solo eran escoria, todo ser humano que veía vivía en su propia utopía, y era estúpido, porque no querían superar la realidad que estaba viviendo. En el momento en que me habían dejado en la puerta del Orfanato, vi como mis padres dibujaban una expresión de alegría, una sonrisa tan cínica que llegaría a dar miedo, pero nunca llore, ¿Por qué? Era sencillo... Yo no lloraría por escoria, era todo. Mi rostro siempre estaba gélido, a veces asustaba a los demás con ella, nunca me llego a importar lo que pensaran de mí puesto que yo no era juguete de la sociedad, no buscaba tener una imagen perfecta, pero admito que me vestía bien, con algo sencillo bastaba.

En las navidades, recuerdo el día en que llegaste, tan altanero, descarado tenia que admitir, un cabeza hueca, con el ego por las nubes, creyéndote el mejor de todos, y tal parecía que así era, cada niño de ese lugar te daba tu atención, hasta el punto de creer que no había nadie mejor que tu, pero yo no te daría el lujo de creer eso, porque te odiaba, porque eras como los demás, un ser inservible y sin sentimientos. Tal vez haya tenido un amigo, me extrañaba por el hecho de que sea diferente a mí, tenía tanta personalidad y era de gastar bromas, más eras un buen chico, y llegaba a comprender que me dolía el no confiar en nadie. Lo había rechazado tantas veces, pero parecía como si eso le inspirara a seguir en lo mismo, hasta que me había encontrado llorando, fue una total vergüenza, lo que me sorprendió fue que me apoyo y hizo que por primera vez en ese sitio sonriera con sinceridad, nunca supe que tu estabas en un rincón de la sala mirándonos. Cuando logre tener a aquel niño como mi amigo, logro que saliera de mis lugares de escondite, los otros se burlaban por mi cabello, o de mis ojos, o quizás por ser tan piel, solo había una cosa que lograba protegerme, mi gélido rostro.

La primera vez en que me habías salvado, fue cuando tu lograste atraparme luego de que uno de esos niños me empujara por las escaleras, cuando me abrazaste rodaste por todas y cada una de las escaleras, evitando que me lastimara, mi corazón latía tan rápido que hasta dolía, ya estando en el suelo, rápidamente revise que estuvieras bien, pero solo mostrabas una sonrisa ladina en tu rostro, sin poder evitarlo, una que otra lagrima llego a salir de mi rostro, ¿Estaba llorando? Tal parecía que si, entonces tu rostro, había cambiado, estaba serio, yo en cambio tenia mis manos sobre el pecho, estaba asustado, no podía creer que me odiaran tanto, podía haber terminado muerto.

_-¿Por qué lo hiciste?_

Era lo único que salió de mi boca en medio de los sollozos, sentía vergüenza de igual manera, yo no demostraba ese tipo de cosas en frente de los demás, porque mis pensamientos hacia ellos estaban claros, eran escoria. Pero mis pupilas se dilataron al sentir como dos brazos me envolvían, ¿Me... Estaba protegiendo? ¿O se había dado cuenta de lo cargada que estaba mi mente? Nunca llegue a saber eso, pero me deje, y correspondí a su abrazo, lo necesitaba, podía notar su calor corporal, yo solamente continúe llorando en su pecho, mientras acariciabas mi cabello con dulzura, habían tantas preguntas que necesitaba hacerte, como la que llegue a decirte, pero no me respondiste.

Después de ese incidente no lograron que saliera de mi habitación, así que mi amigo me llevaba juguetes para que nos divirtiéramos, y terminaba siendo así, tu te incluías en nuestros juegos, intentabas tomar el mejor juguete pero no lo permitía, y llegábamos a pelear, y continuo por dos años más, todos éramos más grandes, pero tu no cambiabas, seguías igual de molesto, hipócrita, egoísta y fastidioso, aun así te seguía amando, desde ese momento en que me ayudaste, nunca lo olvide. Rechazaba todas mis propuestas de adopción, no estaba preparado mentalmente para que personas desconocidas se encargaran de mi, eran pocas la gente que se ofrecía, dos al año, y por lo mismo recibía una que otra reprimenda de los superiores, no entendían mi forma de ver a los demás, pocos eran los que me importaban, no estaba seguro de dejar aquello. Un paseo en la playa es lo primero que llega a mi mente, fue el momento en que Salí de esas cuatro paredes y aspire un lugar nuevo, llevaba consigo una toalla, un par de camisetas, protector solar, más ropa, dulces para el viaje, y otras cosas que no recuerdo, cada uno tenia con quien sentarse en el autobús menos yo, hasta que vi como alguien me avisaba con la mano un lugar, eras tu, solo pude esbozar una leve sonrisa para ti y me dirigí hasta ahí, en el intento, algunos ponían sus pies en mi camino para que callera, pero yo sabia de eso, y llegaba a pisarles, con todo el gusto que podía, a lo lejos tu solo reías por ver mi expresión divertida.

En el transcurso no dejaba de ver el mar azul por la ventanilla, había tantas personas ahí disfrutando de las vacaciones, niños correteando por la arena, era hermoso. Tú tomaste mi mano, y la apretaste con una suavidad acogedora, yo correspondí al tacto, no me negaba, pero mi rostro seguía igual de inexpresivo que siempre, ya te habías acostumbrado. Cuando llegamos, nos hospedamos en una gran casa al parecer de la misma persona que era dueña del Orfanato, tenía tantas habitaciones que hasta sobraban, y tú aceptaste el dormir conmigo, era feliz.

Y así pasó hasta que dejamos el lugar, todo transcurrió de forma tranquila, no había nadie que se atreviera a molestarme en el autobús, no tenía un buen humor y mi rostro perfectamente lo reflejaba.

Los años pasaron y tú y yo éramos cada vez más unidos, estuvimos en el mismo Instituto, algunas clases las tomábamos separadas, y sobre todo, seguíamos nuestras cotidianas peleas, no era molesto para ninguno de los dos, era parte de nuestra _relación_ de amigos. La cual no tardo tanto cuando pediste que fuera tu novio en el fin de clases de nuestro primer año en el Instituto, tuve que pensarlo dos días, no le encuentro la explicación, yo te amaba y me había dado cuenta que tu a mi, pero necesitaba analizarlo, era un paso importante en mi vida. En el mismo lugar en que me dijiste aquello, acepte, y se reflejo en mi rostro una sonrisa, tan amplia que ni yo estaba consiente si aquello era un sueño o no, pero ya no me importaba, era lo de menos.

Nuestro primer beso, ¿Qué puedo decir de eso? Algo totalmente fuera del contexto, maravilloso, lleno de toda la pasión que sentíamos hacia el otro, experiencia inolvidable para mi. Y seguimos nuestra vida juntos, nuestro noviazgo había sido el mejor que pude tener en toda mi vida, pero tal parecía que el destino tenia gustos para hacerme sufrir, y lo logro, golpeando la única debilidad que tenia, mi _corazón. _Ese día tenía un cansancio horrible, y no quise acompañarte hacia la tienda, _primer error_, no sabia lo que me costaría el no haberte hecho caso.

Era una noche oscura en la cual solo estaba presente la luna y pocas personas hacían su debut en el ambiente, ese barrio era peligroso, pero tú te arriesgabas, porque eras un cabeza hueca, no te importaba que alguien te buscara pelea, a veces tú las provocaras para divertirte, aquel día seria una excepción, tú habías sido asesinado. Llore a mares cuando me llego la noticia, no lo creía, necesitaba verlo, por más que me doliera y me desplomaba, necesitaba verte, no podías irte, no podías dejarme solo.

_¿Por qué me dejaste? Si éramos felices juntos, si hacia todo lo posible para vivir tranquilos._

_¡Ya despierta! Deja tus estúpidos juegos, no es nada divertido._

_¿Por qué me haces esto? Se que peleábamos, pero no era nada grave._

_Ya despierta… Odio ver tu rostro inexpresivo…_

_¿Por qué no te acompañe cuando me lo pediste? Hubiera evitado todo esto..._

_¿Es que no entiendes? ¡Reacciona! ¿No vez que me duele? Me rompes el corazón_

_No quiero quedarme solo… Ya no quiero estar solo, no otra vez..._

_¿Qué hare sin ti? Si tú eras la razón por la que me salí de mi soledad…_

_¿Quién te hiso esto? ¿Por qué? ¿¡Por qué! _

En tu funeral, todos estaban llorando, menos yo, ya no quedaban lágrimas en mis ojos que derramar, vi tu cuerpo frío en esa caja de madera, ese traje negro que daba a entender tu muerte, pero no lo creía, porque no era capaz de analizar esa situación. Al salir del cementerio, juraron que me ayudarían a superado, no podía decir nada, ni un hilo de voz llegaba a salir de mi garganta, mis labios estaban secos pero aun así forcé una sonrisa, demasiado fingida para mi gusto. Pero mi mundo se derrumbo cuando llegue a casa, me recosté en esa cama, donde habíamos pasado tanto juntos, donde yo podía sentirme seguro al acurrucarme en tu pecho, y tu susurrabas cosas en mi oído mientras yo te abrazaba, y tu hacías lo mismo, me besabas la frente, mis mejillas, hasta llegar a mis labios, ese dulce tacto que me volvía loco, lo único que me importaba en esos momentos.

Ahora aquí estoy yo, en esa misma habitación escribiendo esto, necesitaba desahogarme con algo, porque no puedo recurrir a alguien para esta situación, ya son dos años después de tu muerte, encerrándome en mi propio mundo, llego de angustia, pero es lo poco que me hace sentir bien, por más raro que suene. Me pare de mi asiento, aun con lágrimas en el rostro, y del aparador tome una pistola, la tenia por seguridad, pero seria el momento indicado para usarla, pensamientos así abarcaban mi mente, ya los cumpliría. La coloque por mi sien, y sonreí al ver una foto tuya encima de mi cama, estábamos los dos juntos en ella, lo que me dio fuerzas para continuar, apreté el gatillo, y se escucho un disparo antes de caer de lleno en el suelo, mis últimos pensamientos quizás nunca lograre responderlos, tal vez lo cumpla, tal vez no llegue a lograrlo…

_**¿Después de que yo muera… Ahí estarás tu?**_

Gracias por leer~ Realmente se me ha venido la Inspiración al ver una noticia del periódico de mi ciudad sobre un suicidio, y al investigar, podíamos decir que gran parte de la historia concordaba con el Oneshot en si, fue una lucha el pasar esto a Word, es porque esta maquina del mal me odia! –Patea su PC- Bueno, le dedico este OneShot a todo los que lo están leyendo y se tomaron la molestia, pero principalmente a MidorikawaxRyuuji (Kone~), Violetaotakugirl (Vio-chan!) y EndouKida (Mayuu~)


End file.
